


strong

by owlsshadows



Series: ushitsuki post-canon drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Statistically speaking, plastic frames break more often than metal. Realistically speaking, no pair of glasses could possibly survive Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spike.Yet another Ushitsuki drabble.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushitsuki post-canon drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "broken glasses" for Stacy! I hope you like it!
> 
> Kind of a continuation to gentle, but works on its own.

Statistically speaking, plastic frames break more often than metal. Realistically speaking, no pair of glasses could possibly survive Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spike.

“I’m sorry,” Wakatoshi says. “I’m too strong.”

Kei wants to smack him in the back of the head. It is somehow infuriating, how non-smug he is, saying he is too strong. As if it was a fact.  _ Well _ , Kei muses,  _ it  _ **_is_ ** _ a fact _ .

“I guess we’re lucky the glasses you broke were the ones I left on the bench and not the ones I wear now,” Kei sigh-laughs, tapping his sports glasses.

Wakatoshi’s expression darkens, he grows silent. He steps closer, examining the broken pair of glasses in Kei’s hand. After a few seconds, he reaches out, enveloping Kei’s hand in his own.

“I would never injure you.”

Kei scoffs. Somewhere he finds Wakatoshi’s honest-to-fault seriousness amusing, but at the same time, it is so endearing he can’t help feeling a pull on his heartstrings.

“You jammed my fingers plenty of times,” he teases, knowing full well that irony is wasted on Wakatoshi. It is one of the main reasons he thought they would never work out – Kei's sarcasm had always been met with genuine concern on Wakatoshi's side – and yet they have been together for two years now.

“Should we step in the optician on the way home?” Wakatoshi asks.

“Don't worry about it,” Kei says. “I have a spare pair, I can have this one fixed later.”

Wakatoshi does not reply. He looks troubled, eyes fixated on the glasses.

“I could’ve seriously injured you,” he says then.

“How?” Kei asks. He does not want to snap, not when Wakatoshi seems so genuinely worried, but his concern is ridiculous. “Seriously, how? Your spike ricocheted off my arm and hit the bench. It was not even close to my face. Stop fretting about an out-of-this-world hypothesis.”

“I trust that you could react to it,” Wakatoshi says after a short pause, thinking. “But I  _ am  _ strong.”

“So?” Kei raises a brow.

“I’ll be careful from now on.”

Wakatoshi lets go of Kei’s hands, turning to pick up his water bottle, but Kei grabs his arm. 

“Don’t you dare hold back because of this,” he whispers, kissing Wakatoshi. “Or I’ll have try-outs with the Jackals instead.”

Wakatoshi blinks. Then nods. Then kisses back.

“I would be irked if you played on a team with Hinata Shouyou instead of me,” he says. His hands find their way to Kei’s waist, pulling him close, flush against his body. For a split second, he manages to divert Kei’s attention, enticing him towards much more private activities than volleyball practice.

It takes all of Kei’s self-restraint to place his hand on Wakatoshi’s chest firmly, separating from him.

“Ten more spikes. Now. I need that blocking practice.”


End file.
